Robotic Development
Robots within the UK As the threat of Ruko attacking humans and towns increased money towards funding the United Kingdom's arsenal to create new more deadly ways of combating him. Common forces worked for a time, jets, choppers and tanks, but as Ruko started to learn the patterns humans slowly became less and less capable of keeping up with such quick deadly movements. This in turn inspired the idea of computers taking over. Computers integrated into the systems of vehicles and other machines to think faster and act quicker than any human, as well as placing no lives in danger. Soldier however were still required for combat, able to hide in small places and provide cover for the automated robots, an idea that wasn't warmly welcomed when first proposed. However, radioactive poisoning was common for those who got too close to Ruko or was out frequently in the field, and the desire for a robot that could replace soldiers was in high demand by the families of those who went out to fight. Robots that could approach Ruko and not be identified as 'humans' were an idea that quickly took off. They were designed around anthropomorphic animals and various skins and colours were used. Though with the gradual drain on funds required the pattern for the robot's design to be also sold for household use. Household Robots The design and pattern of these complex anthropomorphic robots was sold to any and all company within Europe to be manufactured to meet the demands of the population. The death rate had risen drastically within England and the need for companions was high. Robots came in three different packages, though only two were available out of the UK. These were 'Classic', 'Adult' and for the UK only 'Armed', for possible defence during a raid. Robots quickly became popular and desired by the rest of the world as well, and the high export rate helped keep Europe's economy stable for a time. Different designs and patterns of fur, different species and add ons became all the rage. A robot sporting an impressive white tiger design was one to be envied. These animal designs however were never made in the image of avians. Robots within the Army The British Army's take on robots to begin with started with very alien-like designs, far from anything humanoid, and though these robots were still used the need for robots to fulfil the roles of humans required they be built in a similar form. The human shape however was improved upon, with digigrade legs allowing for faster running, tails for balance and the ability to change their fur colour to blend in with whatever environment they were placed in. Not only could they think faster and move quicker, they were stronger, could survive being crushed under most rubble (Though not Ruko) and able to lift around 25 metric tons on some models. They came inbuilt with interchangeable weapons and programmed with the ability to learn. How Robots were Received These robots became life savers and though many saw them as a blessing, they brought controversy with them. As they could learn they could also think very similarly to humans and some considered them too close to what might be considered to be 'alive'.